A disk drive is an information storage device. A disk drive includes one or more disks clamped to a rotating spindle, and at least one head for reading information representing data from and/or writing data to the surfaces of each disk. The head is supported by a suspension coupled to an actuator that may be driven by a voice coil motor. Control electronics in the disk drive provide electrical pulses to the voice coil motor to move the head to desired positions on the disks to read and write the data, and to park the head in a safe area when not in use or when otherwise desired for protection of the disk drive.
A seek operation is an operation where the voice coil motor is provided current to cause the head to find the proper track of data in which to read or write. Typically in a normal seek, as much current as possible is driven through the actuator voice coil motor to maximize the performance of the disk drive by minimizing the seek time.
Parking the head may need to be done quickly to avoid damage to the head, disks, and data stored on the disks. There is a need to increase the speed at which the head is parked.
The description set out herein illustrates the various embodiments of the invention and such description is not intended to be construed as limiting in any manner.